


The truest of miracles exist when our domestic duties blend into unity

by LettersofSky



Series: Conciliatory Theme Month 2019 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Earth-C AU, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Gamzee, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: Week Two of Conciliatory Theme Month on Tumblr~Gamzee hadn't exactly needed the help with the task at hand, but he'd accepted it all the same. What better way to endear themselves to a motherfucker than to





	The truest of miracles exist when our domestic duties blend into unity

**Author's Note:**

> Hecking domestic fluffy goodness yes. You can tell where I am with things right now can’t you? XD

Gamzee was seated on one of the washing machines they and Horuss were using to go about their business, the Indigo deciding that Gamzee needed assistance with the task of laundry and inviting them along as he did his own load. Gamzee was using it as an excuse to mix their things in with Horuss’ and Horuss’ in with theirs in return to mix their smells together in a manner that was both pleasing and easier than sprawling across piles of the other troll’s clothing.

Horuss was standing in front of his own washing machine, fiddling with the basket he had set down on top of it, which was all kinds of appealing to Gamzee to look at; big, solid ponybro getting himself into flusterment over asking them to do this domestic task with him. More than a little cute if you were to ask them.

“How long ya got on yours?” Gamzee asked, leaning forward to rest their claws against Horuss’ skin just to touch the other troll.

Horuss’ gaze dropped to Gamzee’s claws on his skin, throat bobbing as he swallowed heavily and purposefully pressed into the touch. “Aneighter ten or so minutes are remaneing.” He said, raising his eyes, hidden behind goggles to keep them safe from the harshest of cruel light, to meet Gamzee’s own. “Why? Is there something else that you need to be attending to? I am so sorry to be keeping you – “

“Nah,” Gamzee cut him off with a firm, sharp word, halting his ramblings before the Indigo could get into the swing of things. “Just wondering s’all, ain’t got no place better ta be than here than you.”

“I strongly doubt that that is true, Gamzee.” Horuss tried to say, turning to face them more fully, earnest and as confident sounding as he ever was, so easy to believe if Gamzee wasn’t being all too aware of the truth of things in the world. “You hoof a number of things that you could be doing instead of being here with me.”

“I don’t be thinkin so,” Gamzee hummed again, shifting over towards Horuss until they could curl into him, claws to either side of Horuss’ face, tangled in his hair, making the Indigo look up at them. “I think that we’re gonna be havin us a nice chill time here and then something good ta eat when we get back ta yours, yeah?”

“I would enjoy that greatly,” there’s a small, shaky smile on Horuss’ face and Gamzee ain’t even going to pretend they don’t want to just lean forward and kiss him chaste and gentle, so they do. Horuss startled but relaxed against them quickly, one of his hands falling ever so motherfuckin gently to Gamzee’s arm.

Gamzee thrilled softly at the touch, leaning further forward into the other troll, trusting that Horuss would catch them if they should need it.

They pull away before such a thing would be necessary, no need to make anyone around them uncomfortable with public displays of pale affection in the local skin-covering-cleaning facility.

“So,” Gamzee mused, voice a low purr and causing a flush of deep blue to bloom across Horuss’ nose and cheeks in front of them, which they motherfuckin delighted in. “Whattaya thinkin of for dinner? I know some real motherfuckin lovely vegetable stir fry recipes that I think you’ll be all kinds a enjoyin.”

“You… you wish to cook for us both tonight?” Horuss sounded more than a little motherfuckin surprised and a bit like he’d been thrown into the motherfuckin deep end of existence. Thrown off and a little bit vulnerable and in need of someone to look out for and protect him and Gamzee was more than motherfuckin ready to be that troll for the other.

“Yeah I am,” Gamzee promised leaning forward to press his forehead to Horuss’ own, meeting wide eyed behind tinted lenses, a wide, impish smile on his features. “Wantin to get all up an in your personal spaces ta be makin ya something ta eat, ya know?”

“Oh.”

Gamzee was all kinds a pleased to earn that little noise of wonderment from the Indigo, smile stretching wider as they threaded their claws into long, dark hair, feeling Horuss lean into their touch easily. Theirs, theirs now, theirs to tuck themselves into all the spaces of his life and stay there and keep it.

“I’ll show you motherfucking ‘oh’,” Gamzee couldn’t help but tease the Indigo, tugging him closer as Horuss chuckled at them, a breathless sound that they were going to ingrain deep into their pumper. The machines under them beeped loudly and ceased their washing noises, alerting them both to the fact that the first machine was finished with it’s load. “Come on now, budge up else I’ll have to be motherfuckin climbing over ya ta get off.”

Horuss’ face darkens and he sputters a moment at Gamzee’s phrasing, ducking his face even as his hands dropped to Gamzee’s hips in an unexpected gesture and he just… lifted them. Up into the air. Like it was that easy.

Held securely in Horuss’ arms, Gamzee blinked at the Indigo, shifting a little bit in his hold with a pleased chirp. “Motherfucker showin off at me.”

“Hush,” Horuss huffed turning to gently place Gamzee back onto the ground, ensuring they had their legs under them before he let them go. “None of that now, you… you cheeky colt.”

“A cheeky motherfuckin colt now,” Gamzee cackled, stepping forward to join Horuss in taking their combined laundry out of the first of the machines.


End file.
